Snake in the Grass
by TheForgottenSpartan
Summary: An idea that wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it. Features a mildly abused Harry Potter and a female Draco Malfoy that actually acts like a Slytherin should.


**Ahoy there! I am The Forgotten. This is a little idea that has been bouncing around in my head for the past few days. However as I am now working on longer chapters based on recommendations from friends and strangers, I have to invest more time per chapter. I am not willing to write 6-8k words if people aren't going to like it. I write fanfiction for attention because I am a narcissist who likes to hear how great he is. Anyway enjoy the Prologue.**

 **Prologue: Enter The Dragon**

Draco leaned against the wall, projecting an air of nonchalance, watching as Harry Potter followed Hagrid, the oaf of a man, out of the trunk store. This was the savior of the wizarding world? How unimpressive. Too large muggle clothes, broken glasses held together with muggle tape, he looked quite pathetic. Nothing like how the books described. Draco made a snap decision, one that would have uncountable repercussions in years to come. She decided to be Harry Potter's guide in the wizarding world, family politics be damned. He just looks so helpless, alone and confused, like a lost puppy, I can work with this she thought to herself. Draco eyed the supplies the half giant was carrying and made her way to Madam Malkin's after sending her mother to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Honestly it was to easy to fool her parents, adults never took the schemes of children seriously.

Draco smiled from her place on the fitting stool as the little bell jingled and Potter made his way into the shop. "Hogwarts deary?" She heard Malkin ask. "Wonderful. We will get you measured and have a full set of robes for you in and hour. Go on and step onto that stool over there next to that young lady. An attendant will see you shortly." Harry shuffled over to the stool, obviously uncomfortable.

"Hello there." said Draco. Best to start diplomatically and appear unbiased so I don't accidentally offend him before I even get a chance to know him she thought to herself.

"H-hi." Harry said back shyly as the enchanted tape began to take his measurements.

"I heard Madam Malkin say you are going to Hogwarts. Are you a first year too? What House do you think you'll be sorted into?" Draco asked as she smiled at him disarmingly. Harry, taken off guard at someone treating him like an actual person, and confused by the question, only stared back at her. "You don't know?" Draco rolled her eyes at the ashamed boy. Honestly couldn't that half breed do anything right? He should have at least told Harry about the four houses. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and best of all Slytherin." Thus began a succinct and carefully neutral explanation of the house system of Hogwarts. Draco smiled at him with false shyness and said "I'm sorry but I never asked you your name. I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?"

"My name is Harry Potter." Draco kept her eyes firmly on his face and did not glance up at his scar. From what she had gathered, he didn't like the attention it gave him. The two attendants did not show the same restraint, openly gasping and staring at his forehead. Harry shuffled as much as the stool would allow, clearly uncomfortable with their staring.

"Ow you stuck me!" Draco snapped. The woman pinning her robes to make adjustments hastily made and apology and went back to work. Draco winked at Harry, who blushed and mouthed a thank you when he realized what she had done.`"So I'll ask again, what House do you think you'll be in Harry? My parents say I'll likely be in Slytherin." Draco inquired as the attendants left to write down the changes.

"I don't really know, my relatives always tell me I'm useless and won't amount to anything." Harry said, worried that he wouldn't be accepted into any house. Draco frowned internally, and carefully analyzed what Harry had said. Her smile turned into a thin line.

"Well I think that that is a load of rubbish. You seem wonderful to me and I would be glad to call you a friend."

"Really?!" Harry asked a bit too quickly. More alarm bells went off in Draco's head but she dismissed them. He'd taken the bait.

"Of course." She said, smiling brightly once more.


End file.
